Surreality
by TheOtherGuyHulk
Summary: "There's always a way when I come out on top always, remember that Mr. Stark." He didn't notice the change when the scepter tapped his head or the slight flicker in the color of his eyes, but Loki likes to do things slowly intimately just how people fear it, to fear him. Once the mind is warped and he incapacitated his job is done. He was burdened with glorious purpose. No Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the marvel universe although I have wished for it. Thank you for reading, reviewing (fingers crossed) and enjoying. Criticism is welcomed just not too harsh. **

**This is the first chapter the first part was snippet because it was a fresh idea and still is.**

_Chapter One_

_Possession is a powerful weapon, take away a person's speech, movement and thoughts they're a shell. Take away their heart they become nothing but an imprint of who they were. _

**Loki:** How will your friends have time for me, when they'll be too busy fighting you?

(Taps Stark with his scepter... nothing happens)

**Loki:** (tries again, with no success) This usually works...

**Tony Stark:** Performance issues?

"I never encounter issues like this but I can assure you I will take over Misgard that much is certain."

"How do you suppose to do that?"

"For a genius you seem rather small minded…" Loki steps closer to Tony as to almost bait him. "…There will always be a way where I come out on top always."

He taps Tony on the head with his scepter. There's a slight change in his eyes, if you were to blink you would miss it. This goes unnoticed as Tony has already had a glass of scotch and is too focused on talking to Loki that he doesn't feel the change in his mind. The magic processes slower in his mind then when it is directly put in his heart but is more powerful in a different way. This magic is a poison that needs time to work within the mind and give the desired effect.

"Like I said you must have performance issues, nothing changed." Tony retorts

"If you say so Mr. Stark as much as I do enjoy this banter there is a battle that I need to win." Loki then throws him from the window but Tony's a step ahead and has JARVIS prepare his suit to go to him and cover him before hitting the ground.

**Battle Goes on Just Like the Movie**

Loki is going back to Asgard and muzzled. Underneath the metal is a smile of accomplishment.

"This isn't over Mr. Stark; you will lose all you hold dear." The words echo in the back of Tony's mind even though they're never uttered from the prisoner. There's a sort of laughter accompanying the statement. He blames it on lack of sleep but even Tony Stark can be wrong even if it's just once.

He thinks about while taking a shower in preparation to go to bed. Before his head hits the pillow he cannot help but think something's wrong.

_Dreams are a powerful weapon they let the person see what they yearn for but also what they fear._

It was early when he woke up at ten a. m. it was early than normally especially since he went to bed at five a. m. He briefly took a shower and stumbled his way down to the kitchen where he was met with a somber atmosphere. They were gathered in the kitchen with the exception but his foggy mind couldn't determine who it was at the moment. They were dressed in all black accessorized with red puffy eyes. At that moment he realized they were dressed for a funeral but the last time he checked everyone was safe and sound but worse for wear from the battle.

"Hey where's Capsicle and what's with the long faces I wasn't gone for that long there's no need to miss me?" After he asked the question he immediately regretted the words uttered. He received cold looks from the group.

"He's gone because of you. His funeral is today," Banner bit back with a bitter tone.

"What happened he was just here last night?" This didn't seem right he was sure that he had seen him last night before turning in begrudgingly.

"How can you be so stupid, you're the reason he's dead or don't you remember. He was saving your poor excuse for a life from falling when a rogue Chutari came up behind him with a spear."

"How do I not remember this if he was saving me it doesn't make sense?"

"No, what doesn't make sense is that you were so selfish to think you could handle the missile by yourself like an idiot. He shouldn't have died saving you he was a good man. You're worthless compared to him he was right you're nothing without you're suit. How did you're father produce such a reckless, insignificant heir."

"Give me a minute to let this sink in so Rogers is dead because me and today's his funeral is that right?" This was getting to be overwhelming it just didn't seem plausible.

"Yes, and you are not invited to the funeral it was only for friends and family." Clint confirmed with a harsh tone.

"Then how come I'm not invited we got along and I helped bring him back from the ice?"

"That's rich you guys never got along, always egging him on to fight when he just wanted to protect the innocent and do what he was told instead of what you wanted him to do. You were jealous of him; he was everything your father wanted that you weren't. You could never live up to his golden standard."

"We are leaving now try not to ruin anymore lives." Natasha remarked and they were out the door.

He stood in shock his mouth gaping like a fish; he just couldn't believe what was going on. How could he have missed an entire week and Captain America's death especially since he died saving him. The last thing he remembered was that the Hulk had saved him and they won that battle with everyone coming out alive. He couldn't believe he was the sole cause of what happened. There would be only one way to find the truth out.

"JARVIS"

"Yes, Sir"

"I need footage of the end of the battle from anywhere you can get it quickly."

"Right away"

"I have bits and pieces sir much of the technology is down from the invasion"

"Good enough" He tapped the screen to fast forward to his fall. He watched sure enough there was Roger's climbing up the windows to catch him. As soon as he was caught a tip of a spear was seen pushing its way through his uniform blood seeping along with it. He was dead before he hit the ground and as his last act protected him during the fall down. He couldn't react to what he'd just seen it was impossible. There was only one reaction he hadn't thought was possible for him, he fainted.

Back on Asgard stood Loki in the middle of a cold, bare cell smirking to himself holding his head with pride. He will be victorious he was burdened with glorious purpose; he will make his father proud of him for once.

_**Next Time:**_

_** Pepper rolled over to wake up Tony glad he was safe and next her, she didn't know where she would be without him. **_

_** "Tony it's time to wake up there are press conferences to attend and we have to work on your statement."**_

_** "Tony!" He wasn't waking, she checked for a pulse it was there but slow. She called Bruce immediately he was the only doctor in the proximity. **_

_** "Bruce help it's Tony he's not responding."**_

_** What happened next was a blur. They lost him once for several minutes when his reactor shorted for a moment. **_

_** "He's stable for now currently there is no reason he should be like this he was fine when the medic checked him right after the battle. We can now only wait for him to wake up."**_

**Suspense,**

**Do let ****me know if a continuation is in order although I have a good ending the first two chapters are just to introduce you into what's happened to him from Loki's scepter. This was a spur of the moment idea that I had to jot down. Please let me know if you like it. It's going to get cooler trust me. It will never be sexually graphic as I'm not a romance novelist. Thank you to reviewers and alerters. You can p. m. anytime. I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested. Also the characters aren't supposed to see****m like their normal selves since its Loki who is doing this and has the liberty to do what he wants. In the preview it's back to the normal characters of the avengers. I hope you liked it. **

**Ciao, **

**Chloe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the marvel universe although I have wished for it. Thank you for reading, reviewing (fingers crossed) and enjoying. Criticism is welcomed just not too harsh. **

**Things are speeding along now after a ****minor roadblock and an avengers t-shirt to the rescue. **

**Thank you to those who review and add this story to favorites and to your alerts it makes this story much more fun to write.**

**Italics minus the first little sentence are an insight into Tony's mind remember it's not supposed to be how they actually are Loki is behind this and is trying to make his suffering realistic. The lines separate his mind and reality. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Chapter Two_

"_Out dammed spot," Lady Macbeth cried but the spots never come out and they drive you mad. As much as you try to forget what you did the memories never truly leave you until you atone for your sins._

Pepper rolled over to wake up Tony glad he was safe and next her, she didn't know where she would be without him.

"Tony it's time to wake up there are press conferences to attend and we have to work on your statement."

"Tony!" He wasn't waking, she checked for a pulse it was there but slow. She called Bruce immediately he was the only doctor in the proximity.

"Bruce help it's Tony he's not responding."

What happened next was a blur. They lost him once for several minutes when his reactor shorted for a moment.

"He's stable for now currently there is no reason he should be like this he was fine when the medic checked him right after the battle. We can now only wait for him to wake up."

It has been a week since tony went in to comatose for an unknown reason all of his vitals were normal and had only improved since his cardiac arrest. His brain function was another matter altogether it was rapid as compared to a normal comatose patient. The only thing that seemed to be wrong was his body in general and the doctors believed that it was still in shock from being on the brink of death that it didn't register its return to normal causing the coma. He never looked so weak and defenseless he was trapped within his mind, a mind that was cracked from years of hidden emotions. They all took turns watching him until they were forced to rest. At first they would talk to him tell him what was going on but it seemed the closer they got to him the more his vitals sped up. After a near death experience when Steve was talking about the battle they all decided that the best way for him to return to consciousness was to monitor him from the chair in the far corner of his room. His room began to look like a flower shop if he was awake to see it he probably flip and order there removal immediately. As the days turned into weeks and slowly ticking into a month of comatose without a sign of physical life things began to change.

_He had a dream though and it was odd since he hadn't dreamed in years and though the function didn't work anymore. He dreamt of his father when he was ten. It was the first time he tried to build an artificial intelligence. It was evidently not his best but for his first time he got it to do simple voice commands. The reaction he got from his father was anything but a sense of pride. He remembered that as soon as he showed him his father took it in his hand and crumpled it like it was made of plastic and said it was pathetic. After that he never showed his father anything but had the drive to prove him wrong. He just wanted his father to notice him and that he could be good at technology but his father never gave him the time of day. He next awoke to the sounds of people entering the foyer from the funeral. God, he couldn't believe what he'd done how could be so selfish. Well he was Tony Stark a man whose universe revolved around him. He thought he had changed for the better he finally as much as he'd hate to say it had friends besides Pepper and Rhodey. He quietly went downstairs to his lab to get what he needed unfortunately Bruce was already there coupled with Barton who was determining the trajectory of a new arrow head._

"_What are you doing here haven't you caused enough damage you're not wanted here?"_

"_In case you haven't noticed this is my lab in my house and I was getting things I needed." He retorted trying to play it cool to not let them see his emotions._

"_Hurry up and leave if you hadn't noticed that we're trying to improve what's left of the team," Banner said seething with disdain _

_Keeping a calm front he moved swiftly from the lab with what he needed. On his way back he caught glances of the others in the house who all gave him in return an angered look. He finally reached his room and after a few minutes of rummaging came across bags and began to fill them with any kind of items he thought he would need wherever he was going. He talked to Jarvis and had him upload himself into a tablet so that he had all the access he needed wherever he ended up. He was the disappointment his father told him he was he was just realizing how much so. He should have never agreed to join the Avengers he doesn't play well with others unless he can pay them. He was meant to be alone. _

"_Good I can see that you're leaving I guess you've finally noticed you are not wanted here." Barton remarked as he was half way through the door. _

_The just needed time he thought and maybe they would forgive him. Just a little time but it was his entire fault he deserved it in a way things were good and for him it would only be a matter of time before his luck would change. In his haste to leave he didn't watch where he was going and stumbled in front of a truck barreling downing the side street above speed limit. His world faded abruptly into a darkness that he was very thankful for._

He finally started showing movement an occasional twitch to start. It wasn't movement he was used to showing though it was emotions. He began to cry once his tears trailed down his cheeks it was hardly noticeable since he didn't make a sound. From there he began to mumble incoherent phrases of apology. "I'm sorry" over and over again for a mistake they never saw him make. It was agonizing to watch him suffer and not be able to help him as much as the others hated to admit they had missed him it wasn't the same. They didn't have someone to babysit because they forgot to eat or they were so busy on a new project that they never came out of the lab and had to. Even Fury showed up once to see how he was but left quickly as he had a National Security Council to deal with. The doctors said this movement was good for comatose patients since many of them never show any signs of getting better. People began sitting with him again as there were no horrific side effects. Occasionally they would talk to him but mostly would just sit in his presence. Thor would tell him stories on how foolish some of the misgardian rituals; he didn't understand the concept of placing clothing in a square metal box to get clean it was of the utmost concern. Pepper was often pulled from the room because of work but she had to admit she liked it she couldn't bear to look at him for too long and him not talk to her and she couldn't remind him to do things.

The visits became fewer and more time between each one as he was moved into a floor of Stark Tower that was converted into a hospital. The Avengers had work to do just because one was out of commission. The activity stopped for a period and doctors never gave a favorable response to since any decrease in activity meant he was closer to death. Eventually it came to a decision of whether or not to take him off of life support even though he had brain activity the doctors didn't have a favorable outlook. Pepper was firmly against it but there was a part of her that didn't want him suffer any longer she gave him one more week and from then the machines would have to be turned off. She hated to do this but she hoped Tony would be the too stubborn man and not give up.

Sleep? It was a rare occurrence from Tony he never succumbed to the nature as he was hyped on caffeine and his mind went a million miles a minute on a slow day. His mind was foggy and it had felt like he had been out for a long time which had struck a nerve. How long had he been out and why the last thing he remembered was leaving the mansion as fast as possible. The truck! That's what it, was how could he have been so stupid, how didn't the truck kill or was he too stubborn to die. The memories of that day came like a tsunami wave Steve was dead, it was his fault, and the group wanted him gone. There were definitely people around him he could hear them there were discussing whether or not he should be taken off life support. Pepper said within a week and he would be. She said yes, he couldn't believe it well he did but he hoped that she still didn't hate him over Steve's death but he guessed it was appropriate for him to die from the pain he caused. He wished Steve would have just let him drop to ground and die. His eyes were stuck together from not being used and he tried to say he was alive but his voice was hoarse from disuse that it was dry and came out a whisper that went unheard. He needed to show them he was alive and at the very least he needed to be able to get out. He drifted off into uneasy sleep thinking about ways to escape or tell them he was alive.

The group was discussing what would happen if the odds weren't in his favor and he didn't wake up. It was unfortunate that they had to think this way but they had to be realistic. It didn't seem likely that he would come back to them and be his normal sarcastic genius self. They decided that they should say their goodbyes but hope for the best. It would be hard but they wouldn't have to go through it alone. Steve volunteered to go first.

**Next Time:**

**There was a voice talking above him he couldn't place it first it. It was Steve it was at that moment he gained the courage on wobbly legs to run. **

**Meanwhile on Asgard there was a certain go of mischief that was up for parole. **

**Suspense,**

**Do let ****me know if a continuation is in order and that you like it although I have a good ending the first two chapters are just to introduce you into what's happened to him from Loki's scepter. This was a spur of the moment idea that I had to jot down. Please let me know if you like it. It's going to get cooler trust me. It will never be sexually graphic as I'm not a romance novelist. Thank you to reviewers and alerters. You can p. m. anytime. I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested. Also the characters aren't supposed to see****m like their normal selves since its Loki who is doing this and has the liberty to do what he wants. In the preview it's back to the normal characters of the avengers. I hope you liked it.**

**Ciao, **

**Chloe**

**P.S. I try to write really long chapters but there's this Loki figment of my imagination telling me that there should always be a cliff hanger. **

**The next update will be in a day or two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the marvel universe although I have wished for it. Thank you for reading, reviewing (fingers crossed) and enjoying. Criticism is welcomed just not too harsh. **

**Thank you to those who review and add this story to favorites and to your alerts it makes this story much more fun to write.**

**Italics minus the first little sentence are an insight into Tony's mind remember it's not supposed to be how they actually are Loki is behind this and is trying to make his suffering realistic. The lines separate his mind and reality. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Happy July Fourth **

_Chapter Three_

_Deception is a common element of life. You're told one thing but it was the other way around. You find the culprit try to make them see the error in their ways. But you can't always change the reflection you see in the mirror. Apologies can be made but there is always a debt to be paid._

Loki knew the power of the scepter would wear off soon and it didn't look like he would be escaping anytime soon. He had to seal Tony as the weakest link he couldn't have the others talking him out of leaving he needed to get revenge for what they did to him. He toyed with his mind control his functions allowing him to listen to the world as he lay in the hospital bed. He kept the illusion ingrained in his mind of the captain's death at his fault so when he was able to get up Tony would be under the same impression once the scepter's power wore off. He was toying with the idea of taking away all of Tony's memories once he left the hospital so he had no recollection of his past life. Or he could make him suffer the thought of himself being crazy. Let's see what Loki chose but with Loki there is nothing predictable.

_He found himself waking up to the same noises of the hospital machine as before. He felt trapped in his own body he couldn't keep a thought nor open his eyes he could hear people around him. He couldn't stand being trapped and bound even if it was within his own mind. He tried to calm down to not panic but his mind had other plans. He became trapped in a waking nightmare, he was paralyzed with fear. His mind began to flash back to the time when he was held captive in Afghanistan. The torture became just as fierce and realistic as it was the first day it had happened. It was agonizing the pain from the relived torture ripped open the scarcely healed wounds. He had always played it off as not affecting him in the slightest way but it ripped at his entire body rubbing each wound with a bitter guilt. His body began trembling and convulsing he prayed for it to stop but if he wasn't the one who was controlling it then how could he stop it. Abruptly they switched to the battle again his memories of the day began to get more descriptive. He could clearly see the death of Rogers and the reactions of the others. The resentment he felt from the others when he found out what had happened it tore into his emotions and he couldn't control what he was doing anymore. He thought leaving would solidify his separation from the group and that he could move somewhere to wallow in his pity alone but now he was trapped reliving the pain he deserved. He deserved to be ostracized to not be welcomed in his own home. He should have died when he felt out of all the people in the Avengers he was expendable. He tried to make it stop he pleaded and he wasn't one to beg each wound dug deeper and hurt more. He could hear himself cry out in pain praying for someone to come and relieve him of this well-deserved torture. Just as it was getting unbearable the world ceased around him into a blissful darkness the sounds of his world muted._

There was still no sign of any change good or bad in Tony's condition and it was the day they were coming to say their goodbyes they didn't want to take him off of the support but they couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He wasn't Cap he couldn't bounce back from this. They had talked to Thor about anything like this in his realm but it had been fruitless as there was only the slumber of kings. The doctors monitored his vitals closely and there were no spikes in them they never changed the vitals showed signs of a perfectly healthy person. Pepper ultimately made the decision after not being able to bear to see him like this sitting on a bed pale and silent. He was never one to shut up and seeing him unmoving for months disgruntled them they hadn't realized how much the annoying sound of his voice was comforting. They were vehemently against this of course but to see him wasting away wasn't how they knew Stark would want to die. He would want to die living life to the fullest doing something reckless not lying in a hospital bed weak and unresponsive. For all the things that didn't kill him then falling asleep shouldn't be the death of him. There were seven days at the most before he would ultimately be declared dead.

Steve volunteered to go first which was shocking to the group as they had never seen eye to eye. He went into the hospital room alone to say his last words and sat in the chair next to the bed. Steve was never a man who was good with goodbyes he often felt that one should never say them because they'd meet again one day and since he had the serum it would be a long time before the day came. He planned out what he wanted to say it wasn't much since they hadn't known each other for a long time. He wanted to apologize for the argument they had earlier when he told him he was nothing without the suit. It wasn't true he had risked his life for the sake of the country without a second thought. Steve had a guilty conscious about this and wanted to make amends right after but never got the chance he hoped Tony would somehow hear this. He talked to him about becoming acclimated with the new age and that if he recovered couldn't make fun of his confusion for much longer and talked about what was happening in the tower without him which wasn't much as they mostly stayed near him. He wasn't a man who gave up easily and accepted death even though it had been seventy years since their last planned date he hoped he would see Peggy again. He hoped Tony heard him when he called him a hero as he left. It began to change as he was got up Tony began to convulse and scream for something to stop. Steve called the doctors to try to help him. He didn't stop when the doctors came in he kept grabbing and clawing at invisible chains. He was begging an invisible to force and that he'll help them he didn't know what was going on but he didn't leave the room.

The others came into the room and he stabilized but since he was off support he could go at any moment. Since they didn't know how much longer they had with him the group all sat in his room and said goodbye. Pepper talked about how foolish he was and missed him and now how she would be lost without having someone to nag they knew she was trying to hold it together and that she loved him. Bruce mentioned that he was grateful for him not being afraid of the other guy and didn't treat him as a monster. Natasha and Clint said pretty much the same things about his attitude would be missed and his habit for ignoring Fury. Thor was a man of few words and talked about how he deserved a hero's death and was worthy of a gods place on Asgard, those in the room hoped Tony hadn't heard that so his ego wouldn't inflate anymore. The days progressed and he was incoherently mumbling that went unnoticed as the group was abundant with sleep deprivation they constantly watched him. He was wasting away slowly his hair lost color and his skin became transparent the end was near for the genius playboy billionaire philanthropist. It was so sudden when his unseeing eyes opened and a bare whispered chant left "I'm sorry." It faded as quickly as it came; his heart stopped and there was no way to bring him back. Pepper crumbled against the adjacent wall crying they couldn't comfort her even though they tried. Together they watched the scene unfold in shock they tried to bring him back but he was too far gone.

The arc reactor light glowed no more.

**Next Ti****me: …I'm going to leave it up to you to figure that one out if you have a guess place it in the review box and if it's close I'll let you know you might even have a better idea than me. I want to put a next time but I love guessing games. **

"_**It's gotten colder around here"**_

**Do let ****me know if a continuation is in order and that you like it although I have a good ending the first two chapters are just to introduce you into what's happened to him from Loki's scepter. This was a spur of the moment idea that I had to jot down. Please let me know if you like it. It's going to get cooler trust me. It will never be sexually graphic as I'm not a romance novelist. Thank you to reviewers and alerters. You can p. m. anytime. I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested. Also the characters aren't supposed to see****m like their normal selves since its Loki who is doing this and has the liberty to do what he wants. In the preview it's back to the normal characters of the avengers. I hope you liked it. The next update will be between two to three days. **

**Ciao, **

**Chloe**

**P.S. I try to write really long chapters but there's this Loki figment of my imagination telling me that there should always be a cliff hanger. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the marvel universe although I have wished for it. Thank you for reading, reviewing (fingers crossed) and enjoying. Criticism is welcomed just not too harsh. **

**Thank you to those read this and stand by it and reviewing ****tells me if you guys like it so I take it last chapter wasn't good due to lack of feedback, but I hope this one's better. **

**Sorry this took so long I had a block and then went on vacation. I ****must warn you to not expect it to be normal Tony in this one you have to read it to understand of course but please forgive me. I hope you like it I really do. Oh and any beta's out there searching for a new story step right up. **

_Chapter Four_

_Starting over was a difficult task and rarely accomplished as the past does come back even if it does take time. You can change your face, your name and where you live but you never truly disappear no matter how hard you try. You will never be a completely new person you can act like one well enough to fool people but who you were never truly disappears even if it's forgotten. _

"_It never happened_," that was his motto now what ever happened in the past was just that the past. It was forgotten and it did not matter anymore, and frankly he didn't care. When he started his new life he didn't know anything, not even his name and it frightened him truthfully.

Now everything had settled down and was alright rarely having a flashback. The only thing he was sure of was his name and that was from the first flashback he had when someone screamed it at him the face was blurry but the outfit was distinctive red white and blue like the American flag he didn't put any effort into finding out who he was he just moved on. After waking up he hitchhiked his way to Portland, Oregon wanting to get as far away from the feeling of uneasiness that he didn't belong. Originally he faced two problems that were a.) There was an unknown glowing object inside his chest where his heart was that he guessed kept him alive but hiding it was easy with thick shirts and jackets not wanting for others to see it as it wasn't normal and b.) He had no money to his name which led him to where he was now; working in a small but popular bar for the past ten years. When he first started this life he knew how to do things it wasn't a completely hopeless situation and anything he didn't know he never showed it always acting like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Apart from his job he led a quiet life, living in a small house with a Jack Russell terrier named Rhodey after the name popping into his head. He was lucky the owner let him be the official mascot of the bar and let him come to work with him, the costumers spoiled him. His house was small and simple but he liked there were no electronics in his home besides the kitchen. He had a small pay phone that was hardly used if only for emergencies. He wasn't really home and often times he was exhausted going straight to sleep or reading a book picked up from the library. The bar kept him socially active and from not sinking into a depression from loneliness. His appearance had changed over the past ten years, his hair never out grew a military style cut and his face had acquired a long scar on his right side from breaking up a bar fight where the weapon of choice was a broken beer bottle. He liked the scar it provided him a tough exterior to those who were looking for a fight a message that he shouldn't be messed with. Those who were his regulars could see the kindness that they liked he could take a take a joke and always throw back a retort that could make them blush. As familiar as he portrayed to be at work he was still a mystery to them he just showed up and offered little to nothing about his past. It wasn't easy to start over from scratch especially at his age which wasn't old but not young by any standards.

At first he tried to regain his memory even trying to seek a doctor's help but it didn't go well after months of treatments hardly brought back a memory. Now he told himself over and over again that it wasn't worth trying to remembering his past as it was gone and appeared to be never coming back if it was supposed to it would have years ago. It was about five in the afternoon on a Friday meaning he had to be in to work in thirty minutes for the busy night. He went over to his closet and picked out a thick navy blue t-shirt and a plaid long sleeve to go over it for extra protection to hide the blue light and a pair of casual jeans for the long night.

"Rhodey it's time to go." The little guy rushed out of the door and he locked the front door. Hopping into the truck he started the car and headed to the bar only ten minutes away.

"Come on boy let's head inside." They walked into the familiar atmosphere casually greeted by the regulars like old friends. He was glad to be back even though he was there every day. Tom was just leaving the bar as he walked wishing him luck as Friday nights were often the busiest he thanked him and headed to the bar. Tom was right it was busy apparently there was some kind of attack not too far from Portland by some sci-fi creature he found it hard to believe but as long as it was taken care of he didn't care. The costumers couldn't stop talking about it though he just nodded and pretend to understand but mainly just focus on his job. The crowd grew steadily to the point of people waiting outside he was grateful for it not being rowdy and people were just having a great time. It was about one in the morning when a group of five people came in weary looking and creating a stir among the crowd as apparently they were the said heroes of the battle. It was getting to be a bit loud and him being far away shouted over the crowd to leave them alone which worked to a point. The blonde one Stephen or something with an S he overheard a guy saying the name once came over to order.

"Tony," the man uttered his name with complete shock written all over his face.

**Coming Soon:**

**Coming to terms with Tony's death had been hard what was worse was that his body disappeared out of thin air from the morgue. There was a gapping whole within the team and they couldn't fill it. They never found out what happened to the body. They gave up trying to find it he was dead and he wasn't coming back the invincible Tony Stark had fallen. **

**Now let me take this time to apologize for this chapter and for the massive wait I can explain. First off I have four different scenarios of how this could have went down one involving a Bourne Identity type setting but it didn't work. This was the worst writers block I've ever encountered I could never finish it except for today and I know it's not long. I locked myself in my room and told myself I had to finish it otherwise I'd be a failure. Please review otherwise I don't know if you want this story to continue as there was no feedback from the last chapter and it's hard to know if you guys like the story. I know this is probably unexpected but I felt it might work. Loki will comeback just not yet. I know this isn't the Tony you know but it isn't supposed to be he lost everything he was and has changed from where he was. It will get better I promise the roadblock is gone and I really hope you liked this chapter. Please forgive me.**

**Ciao,**

**Chloe**

**Next chapter within the next couple of days scouts honor. **


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

I apologize for the lack of updates god it's been about a month and a couple days hasn't it since you last had an update and for that I' m sorry. No this story is not abandoned and yes there will be a chapter soon and I appreciate those who have taken the time to read it and stick with it. I have some ideas for it and was in the process of editing it but my beta disappeared so if you know of anyone let me know. I hope this upcoming update will please you. Oh and I have a question and it goes as follows: Do you want more Loki in it? Also do you want big action or big emotion in the next chapter? Please let me know. Life got in the way of updates it's funny how that seems to happen.

My Humblest Apologies,

Chloe


	6. Chapter 6

There is no reason for it to take four months twelve hours thirty nine minutes and four no five second to give you a real chapter. I apologize and thank you for waiting.

Thank you for reading, enjoying, and hopefully more reviewing. Criticism is welcomed but not too harsh please.

Thank you for those who read this story and add it to favorites and alerts and review it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but ideas Marvel and Stan Lee are the sole owners

_Chapter Five_

_Get up go out. Get up go out. Quite boring, but that's life supposedly a ripple in the timeline excites everyone don't lie. A memory once forgotten brings back out feelings crime strikes a cord within your heart. It's those things that make life living. Comfort and ordinary can only sustain a person for so long otherwise life gets boring and not worth living. _

"Yes, what can I get for you?"

"Um…" The man was taken aback, he knew he was good looking but he just didn't swing that way.

"Yes?"

"Can I get another round for the table?"

"Sure coming right up."

"Thank you."

This Captain guy looked disappointed when their conversation ended, he couldn't place it but he looked familiar. It was a likely assumption as the bar had news and a "super hero" group was bound to be on the news and he would have glanced up at the TV screen at some point. The bar was crowded tonight not unusual for a Saturday night but it was getting close to two a.m. and almost time to close and he was becoming dead on his feet. Usually Jill was in and helped ease the flow but tonight it was just him she had some wedding or girl thing to do he never asked.

"Alright guys five minutes till close."

(Boos)

"It's two in the morning and it's not decent I've got to get home."

It took a good ten minutes to get everyone out and call a couple cabs for the highly intoxicated some people just liked a good time. The bar was a mess and he was the lucky one to clean it up tonight or rather this morning. Man manners had really gone down hill not that he would know. The memory holes plagued his every thought. He couldn't relax for a second the need to put up the façade of portraying a regular guy consumed him.

Ah letting out a deep breath, happy to be finally done and head home Jarvis was probably upset, he had promised him a nice walk when he got home and unfortunately it'd have to wait. Quickly locking up he headed to his car. Apparently he was not the only one who was eager to be at his car. That super secret boy band of super heroes was waiting for him.

"What can I do for you?" He didn't want any trouble just wanted to get home.

"Do you not remember us, Tony?" The one with glasses and grayish black hair and purple shirt asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are; I just want to go home now if you would move... please."

"Forgive us; you just look like a friend of ours who went missing years ago."

"Well I'm not him and I've had a long night and don't have the patience to deal with your super secret group and problems. Leave before I will call the cops I don't care if you saved the city, try me."

"Alright let's go sorry about the inconvenience this is all just a misunderstanding. " It was the blonde one again. Finally they could comprehend that he meant business.

They left albeit slower than he would have wished but thankful that it happened. He was right Jarvis was mad but all was forgiven after being given a healthy serving of left over steak. He couldn't get over the feeling of déjà vu shaking it off he headed for bed. Restless he had to take a shower the growing feeling of being dirty overwhelming his system. He hadn't felt this way in a long time nerves did this to him his obsessive compulsiveness had gone away when he had finally relaxed into his position at work, there was a need but it was easily satisfied when he stopped thinking about what he lost. He could now rest his weary bones until his next shift.

**Avengers Point of View**

They had messed up…no they screwed up everything. Tony was alive or at least a man who looked like him was. The most puzzling thing about it was why didn't they know who he was and how'd he survive. The doctors pronounced him dead he saw the light go out. There was always the possibility that they were wrong but the gut feeling was so strong. He didn't see a light on the chest no matter how hard Steve looked with his super serum eyes.

"It's got to be Tony." Clint remarked, "No one else would get hostile in ten seconds flat or be that impatient. "

"But he said he didn't know who we were and we're not exactly the most forgettable type of people even if we didn't see eye to eye." Steve theorized.

"Maybe that's it then; if you wanted to start over you'd go for something familiar and somewhere you would never be seen."

"That explains it then being a bartender would be easy for him…it provides access to alcohol which as we know was very familiar to him and talking to people in a light hearted manor. Obviously he was always a secretive man and he wouldn't go where he had a house because it would have been visited by any if not all of shield and he can't hide everything dust can prove a lot of things. Oregon is as far as he could get while remaining in the country, it's a quiet town and has hardly any action requiring our skillsets." Of course it was Natasha who gave that kind of explanation, who else could know that but it's not proven.

"What about him genuinely looking like he didn't remember us?" Thor curious as he still was far behind in any understanding of deceitfulness.

"If you wanted to hide…if you really wanted to don't you think you would be good at it before you were to come out into the public? Before any undercover operation I studied and tested myself on anything. He knows how to hide and clearly he's good at it. He had to have researched life in this part of the country."

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right about this." It was surprisingly Bruce who had remained silent to add in this last remark."

"While we're here we will keep tabs on him to see if we can catch any discrepancies. Now everybody get some shut eye it's late and we've had an eventful day."

Clint had to bite his lip from responding to the captain with a sarcastic remark.

**Coming Soon:**

**When he woke up the next day he couldn't get the overwhelming feeling of being watched. Walking the dog, taking out the garbage it felt like he was never alone.**

Tell me if you like it and if you have any ideas. It is going to be picking up now as they have reconnected at least on one side of it. Still there will be no sexual content or very explicit language as sometimes it takes away from the reading. Sorry it's short and not the best I wanted to put a little humor in it although it's not my forte and I just really wanted to post a chapter. I should be working on my novel for national novel writing month but I'm only good with tragic characters if you have any suggestions please let me know. My p.m. box is always open for anything about this story or the other one or maybe you want to talk. I know some characters are OOC and I'm working on it Tony of course is different from how he used to be. Thank you again. I'm going to get on a better schedule and stop obsessing over Sherlock as you know it's quite addicting and making me happy indecently (reference sorry).

Chloe


End file.
